


Escape On Broadway

by Aurora_Has_Pencil



Category: Broadway RPF, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Has_Pencil/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: This is ETN Mystic's idea! This genius idea isn't original!I'll most likely only do this when I am bored. first thing is probably Mamma Mia and Mamma Mia, Here We Go Again!





	1. ...

Because I'm a sucker for musicals Imma do this when I get bored...


	2. Mamma Mia (Here We Go Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to know what doing this was like...

**Donna Sheridan : Colleen Ballinger                                                                                                                              **

**Understudy: Liza Koshy**

**Sophie : Teala Dunn**

**Understudy: Lauren Riihimaki**

**Harry Bright : Tyler Oakley**

**Understudy: Manny MUA**

**Bill Anderson : JC Caylen**

**Understudy: N\A**

**Sam Carmichael : Matthew Patrick**

**Understudy: Timothy DeLaGhetto**

**Rosie : Rosanna Pansino (I honestly think Rosie is cute soo)**

**Understudy: N\A**

**Tanya : Safiya Nygard**

**Understudy: Eva Gutowski**

**Sky : Roi Fabito**

**Understudy: Alex Wassabi**

**Ruby Sheridan : Nikita Dragun**

**Understudy: Gabbie Hanna**

**Alexio : Alex Wassabi *Yes he has 2 roles, they don't have any parts together so...***

**Understudy: Tana Mongeau**

**Apollonia : Pepito**

**Understudy: Tana's Lollipop**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton is probably next...


	3. Dear Evan Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have have fallen in love with Dear Evan Hansen... so I decided to do this!
> 
> Sincerely, me   
> (I'll stop...)

_**Dear Evan Hansen** _

**Evan Hansen: Alex Burris**

**Understudy: JC Caylen**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Connor Murphy: Roi Fabito**

**Understudy: Shane Dawson**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Zoe Murphy: Lauren Riihimaki**

**Understudy: Rosanna Pansino**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Larry Murphy:**   **Joey** **Graceffa**

**Understudy: Timothy DeLaGhetto**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Cynthia Murphy: Safiya Nygaard**

**Understudy: Eva Gutowski**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Heidi Hansen: Colleen Ballinger**

**Understudy: Sierra Furtado**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alana Beck: Gabbie Hanna**

**Understudy: Tana Mongeau**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jared Kleinman: Liza Koshy (I know Jared isn't a girl but still)**

**Understudy: Tyler Oakley**


End file.
